


Home Sick

by Rivermoon1970



Series: Daddy Drabbles [3]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Daddy fic, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Memories, Sickfic, Staying Home, i don't have the damn flu, sick/comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 08:18:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2805833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivermoon1970/pseuds/Rivermoon1970
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Work-a-holic Aaron Hotchner has to stay home with the flu, but he's not the only one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Sick

Aaron Hotchner woke up at his usual time of 5:00 a.m. to get himself ready for work. His normal routine is to wake-up take a shower, shave, and dress except for tie and suit jacket. He kept that off to start coffee and breakfast for himself, his wife Emily Hotchner, formerly Prentiss, and their two children, Jack, 10 and Sasha 5. By 6:00 he was getting everyone else up and ready. 

This morning, however, as he started to get up out of bed he felt feverish. He also had a hard time breathing deep and had a coughing fit that made him feel like he was going to cough up his own lung. This, of course, made his wife wake-up. When their daughter started crying “Mooooommmmyyyyy,” they both made to get up to go take care of her. But, as Aaron was trying to get out of bed he felt slightly woozy and sat back on the bed.

“Aaron? You okay sweetheart?” Emily asked with concern in her voice.

“Yeah, yeah just give me a minute”.

“Moooommmmyyyyy,” yelled Sasha again.

“Look Aaron, sit there I will be right back”. Emily went to go look to see what her daughter wanted.

“Hey sweetie, what’s going on? Come here,” Emily looked at her pretty dark haired daughter and noticed the deep flushed cheeks. She felt her forehead and could  
immediately tell she had a fever. Emily went to get the temperature strip to make sure that it wasn’t so high they needed a doctor.

“She okay?” Aaron had gotten up and even though he was still a little dizzy, came in to see how his daughter was doing.

“Daddy, I don’t feel so good,” The little girl looked up with a pout at her father.

“Oh honey, what’s wrong?” The ever stoic Aaron Hotchner melted under the tone in his daughters voice.

“Her temperature is 100 Aaron. Do you think we should take her to the doctor?” 

“It’s not over 100, that is when we should worry. Do we still have some Children’s Advil?” Hotch stood up to go get the pills when another dizzy spell hit.

“Okay, that’s it you need to sit down,” Emily demanded.

“Ems I’m fine, I just need a shower and some coffee and I’ll be okay”. 

“Aaron Hotchner, sit down or I will drop kick you right here”. Emily stood with her arms folded across her chest with a glare that almost exactly matched her husband’s when he was in the office. In other words, he obeyed.

Emily took his temperature as well and noted that it was 101.

“Well, I believe that the two of you have the flu. You my handsome stoic husband need to stay home”.

“Emily I will just take a couple of advil, a good hot shower and I’ll be fine”.

“Oh no Aaron, you have the flu, you and Sasha are going back to bed and rest. I will handcuff you to the bed if I have to…” 

“Emily, please not in front of the children,” Hotch teased his wife as he was trying to catch her in a hug.

“No, no, no, you are not getting me sick. Back. To. Bed. Now.” Emily said as she was practically shoving her husband back to their room and into bed.

Just then a sleepy Jack came in to find out what was going on, “Dad, what’s going on? Why are you in bed?” He asked anxiously.

“You’re dictator of a mother here thinks I have the flu”.

“You’re sick Dad? You’re never sick”. Jack looked at his Dad with concern and a little fear shining in his eyes. Even though he thought of Emily as his Mom his real mother Hayley had died when he was four and anytime his Dad was sick or injured Jack had a tiny bit of fear that something worse was going to happen.

“Hey, hey come here buddy,” Jack came closer, “I’m okay, it’s just the flu. We’ve just been working too many cases back to back and I got a little run down. I may have gotten if from your sister. Now, go get ready for school, Emily will take you. Okay?”

Jack, still not convinced but he knew he had to go to school fell into his Dad’s arms and held on tight. After a minute he pulled out of his dad’s embrace and went to go get ready.

Hotch sighed and wondered if Jack would ever get passed his fear of losing his father. Emily sensed what her husband was thinking.

“Aaron, he may always have that little fear of losing you. He was too young when Hayley died, and you’ve done a great job, but he may always carry that with him”.

“I know Ems, he’s just never seen me sick like this, except for this last summer. I just love all you guys so much”. Emily sat on the bed and smoothed back Hotch’s hair and kissed the top of his head.

“And we love you as well. I’ll tell Cruz you’re not coming in, here’s some meds for the fever. Do you want me to call Jessica to come check on you two later today?” Hotch nodded yes, “And will you be alright to take care of Sasha?”

Just then their daughter came into their bedroom, dragging her favorite blanket and her stuffed animal behind her.

“Can I sleep with you Daddy?” She still had the pout on her face that always got to Hotch. She just looked so much like Emily that he couldn’t resist. He opened his arms for her and pulled her on the bed with him.

“I think we’ll make it one day without you Emily Hotchner. Now get out of here and go catch some bad guys. We’ll be okay, isn’t that right Princess?”

Sasha nodded her head, curled up in her father’s arms and the two of them were soon fast asleep.  
______________________________________________  
“Emily, you aren’t joking? Hotch is actually taking a sick day? Like staying home in-bed sick day? Hotch?”

Emily laughed hard at her partner, “Yes, Morgan an actual sick day. He’s got the flu, but knowing my husband he will be back tomorrow chomping at the bit for a case. Also knowing him he will be on the computer trying to do work at home”.

Just then her friend and tech whiz Penelope Garcia came into Morgan’s office, “Ems, my wonderful dark haired beauty, did I just read your e-mail right? Hotch? Sick? Really?”

Emily chuckled at her friend, “Yes, he’s really home sick. I know, I know, but I had to practically threaten to cuff him to the bed…”

“Oh, oh do tell Princess”. Morgan said teasingly. Emily answered back by hitting Morgan in the arm.

“That came out wrong”.

“Oh it certainly did”. Reid had just happened to be passing by when he heard the exchange, his lips quirked up into a smirk.

“Reid.” Was all Emily had to say, but the smirk still didn’t go away.

“So, Hotch is really sick?” JJ had poked her head in Morgan’s office.

Emily sighed, “Yes, he’s really sick, now let me get back to work so I’m not here late, I’d like to get home to my husband and children at a decent hour”.

“It’s just, you know, Hotch is…

“Yes, I get it he’s never sick. He is today and I made him stay home, now get over it”. Emily huffed off toward her desk.

When she got there she saw Agent Rossi standing there, “Yes, Hotch, the man who never takes a day off is sick and if you say one thing Rossi I will kick you’re….”

“Agent Hotchner, I do believe you were going to threaten to strike a superior,” Rossi said in his joking tone.

“Why is it so hard to believe that Aaron is home sick?”

“Because he never is, or if he is he still comes in and works himself to death. You, princess, have been the best thing to happen to that man in years”. Rossi leaned over and kissed her on the forehead.

“Thanks, Rossi”. Emily smiled and shook her head as she sat at her desk and got started on her paperwork as did the rest of the BAU team. She was determined to finish early so she could get home to check on her husband and daughter.  
_________________________________________________  
A couple of hours later Sasha woke-up and noticed her dad was still asleep. She was really thirsty so she went in the kitchen and found the small water bottles that her parents stashed in one of the lower cupboards just for her and Jack. She was trying to open it, but she didn’t have much strength so she walked into her parent’s bedroom to wake-up her father.

She climbed up on the bed and was practically sitting on his chest, “Daddy,” She patted Hotch on the cheek like she’d seen her mother do from time to time. He didn’t stir, “Daddy,” She said louder.

Hotch woke-up and felt something heavy on his chest. He looked up and into the face of his youngest and her holding out the bottle for him to open, “’m tirsty”. He pulled her off him and sat up on the bed, fighting off another coughing fit. He opened the bottle and handed it back to his daughter. She took a long drink, put the cap back on and handed it back to her dad.

“Better?” She nodded her head her long hair flopping all over her face. Hotch smiled down at his little princess.

“’m hungry Daddy”.

“Well, I’m hungry too pumpkin, let’s see what’s easy for me to make us, okay?”

“Ith Aunthie Jessie gonna come thee us?” Hotch smiled at the nickname. For some reason Sasha still had a hard time saying Jessica.

“I don’t know honey, let me text mommy and see if she called Jessica, okay?”

“Okay Daddy. Can I wath toons?” The lisp was back and it concerned Hotch slightly. They had been working hard with a speech therapist for the last year. When Sasha was born she had a severe cleft pallet, they had to wait till she was 2 for it set a little more before they could do the surgery to correct the small defect. It took longer for Sasha to start talking and when she did she had a severe speech impediment. Emily and Hotch had been working with their daughter and a therapist to correct her speech. It was a long slow process, but they had seen great improvement since she started kindergarten. It only reared up now and then but especially when she was sick or upset.

“Sasha, honey,” Hotch got her attention, “It’s watch, remember?”

“Wath,” She looked at her father with bright wide eyes that were exactly like Emily’s.

“Watch, wa-a-tch. Remember, if it’s hard to say, string it out.” Hotch thought back to the lessons that the therapist gave Emily and him for working with her at home.

“Wa-a-tch”. Sasha smiled at her accomplishment.

“So, tell me again what you want?”

“I want to wa-a-tch car-r-toons”. She took her time and remembered to slowly say the word so she could say it correctly.

“That’s good, okay Mom has some on the DVR, go sit on the couch and I’ll make us some oatmeal, that sound good?”.

“Yes Daddy. Can I have juith…” 

Hotch held up a finger to stop her, “Try it again sweetheart,” He said patiently.

“Can I have some ju-u-ice, juice,” Again she smiled at her Dad.

“You’re doing better. Of course, come on”. Hotch got up and this time he wasn’t as dizzy. He changed his sweat drenched clothes, which was a good sign that his fever was breaking. He made his way downstairs to the kitchen and thought, hopefully this is just a 24 hour thing. I know how much trouble my team can get into when they are bored and I’m not around. He thought about some of the pranks they’ve pulled on each other over the years.

After getting a light breakfast of oatmeal and toast ready for him and Sasha, Hotch went to check on her. She had fallen asleep on the couch with her favorite stuffed bunny that Uncle Spencer had given her clutched in her arms. Hotch sat on his knees and just watched his daughter sleep for a minute. It still amazed him that such a beautiful and kind little girl had come into his life. He smoothed back her hair noting again just how much she looked like Emily. A rare smile graced his face as he watched her and it reaffirmed in his mind why he did what he did for a living. He felt her forehead and noticed the fever was down slightly. Hotch went and got the temperature strip and medicine for the both of them. Luckily her fever was down to 99, which was a very good sign and a relief that he wouldn’t have to take her to the doctor.

Sasha stirred a little as she felt her dad taking her temperature, “Daddy,” She held out her arms for him to take her. Hotch picked her up and held her close as he walked into the kitchen so they could have something to eat.

“Do you want to try to eat sweetheart?”

She nodded her head yes.

“Oathmel… oath…o-oat-me-eal Daddy?” She looked up at Hotch to see if she got it right.

Hotch smiled wide, “That’s good honey, yes Oatmeal just like Aunt Jessica makes, little bit of cinnamon, nutmeg and honey. It’ll be good for your throat and your tummy”. He said as he gently tweaked her nose.

They both sat down and tucked into the warm soothing breakfast. Just then Hotch’s phone buzzed and he picked it and saw he got a text from his wife.

_Are you up? And how’s the little princess?_ \- Em

_I’m up, I think my fever broke soon after you left. Not as dizzy or as hot. Sash is having problems with her words this morning. I’m trying to work on that._ – Hotch

_Is it bad? Do we need to get Dr. Michaels involved?_ -Em

_No, I think it’s just because she’s sick. Her fever is down also and she’s keeping her food down, so not the stomach flu, thank god. Don’t want to go through that again. LOL._ -Hotch

_Did you just….did you….LOL me Aaron? I’m surprised_ -Em

_What? You’re always saying how I should loosen up, between you and Dave I’m turning into a softie_ -Hotch

_Haha right that is never going to happen. I have to get back to work, this paperwork isn’t going to do itself. Will try to get out of here early. The boss IS away._ – Em.

_Em…._ -Hotch

_Gotcha. LOL, I love you Aaron, see you tonight._ –Em

_(Glares)…I love you too Emily. See you tonight._ –Hotch

“You all done Sasha?”

“Yes Daddy, and it’s stay-ay-ing in my tu-u-mmy”. 

“Good, we don’t want a repeat of the summer do we”. Hotch shook his head from side to side playfully.

Sasha’s eyes were wide as she remembered how the whole of the Hotchner family had gotten the stomach flu. Hotch still went to work, but was miserable the whole day. No one wanted to repeat that experience.

“Come on, you want to watch a movie? We can just lie all day on the couch and do nothing”. 

Sasha looked up at her Dad with a look of confusion, “You aren’t gonna work Daddy?”

“No princess, this is one time that Daddy is not going to work. Come on, let’s get under the covers. We’ll watch whatever you want”.

“FROZEN, FROZEN, FROZEN,” Sasha yelled at the top of her lungs, which caused her to have a coughing fit. Hotch just held her and rubbed slow circles on her chest to try to calm her down, and at the same time inwardly cursing that Disney movie. This would make the 100th time he had to sit through it, but for his daughter, he would do anything.

He sighed deeply looking into the pouty face of his daughter, hoping she’d change her mind, “You sure?”

She smiled and wildly nodded her head yes. Defeated, he slipped the movie into the Blu Ray player and put it on pause. He told Sasha to wait as he slipped upstairs to grab some earplugs out of his go bag. He did not want to hear those damn songs one more time. He came back down, settled them on the couch, put the plugs in and started the movie. 

About halfway through, just as Elsa was singing the main theme song, “Let It Go,” the two of them fell asleep again. Sasha had curled up on her dad’s chest with her blanket and her stuffed bunny. Just then Jessica Brooks, Hotch’s sister-in-law let herself in the house. She often babysat for Hotch and Emily when they were out on a case and she felt completely comfortable coming in. She quietly made her way into the kitchen to get a good hearty soup ready for them for lunch. 

She stopped in the living room to see father and daughter fast asleep on the couch, curled up together and it warmed her heart. While she loved her sister Haley greatly and missed her almost every day she was glad that Aaron was able to find someone else, someone that understood what he did and made him and Jack happy. She smiled down at the two of them and silently took a picture. 

After a few minutes Aaron stirred and woke-up, pulled the plugs out of his ears, carefully picked-up his daughter and laid her back down on the couch. He heard someone in the kitchen, and silently and slowly made his way cursing that he didn’t have his gun close by. He and Emily had a gun case that they locked their weapons in. They didn’t take any chances with children in the house.

He rounded the corner and saw that it was Jessica, “Dammit Jess, you scared me. You should have woken me up”. 

“You looked so relaxed and adorable that I thought you should just sleep. Honestly I’m surprised you’re not buried in your office working”. She said teasingly.

“Hey, I can put it aside for one day…”

Jessica just cocked her brow and looked him in the eye, “Really?”

“Hey, a man can change, can’t he?” Hotch smiled teasing her back.

“Okay big bad G-man whatever you say, I came over to make you guys lunch and to see how you’re feeling”.

“Daddy, daddy where did you go?” Sasha called out to her father.

“Be right back,” He told Jessica as he made his way into the front room and saw that his daughter was only partially awake.

“Right here princess, I’m right here. What’s wrong baby?”

“I had a bad dweem, dr-e-a-m daddy”. She looked up at Hotch with fat tears shining in the corners of her eyes.

“Oh sweetheart, do you want to tell me about it?”

With the pout back on her face she looked up at her dad, “I dre-eam-ed when you were in the ho-os-pit-al, when your tummy was hurt”. She looked at her dad and started crying again.

Hotch pulled his daughter close and just held her. He closed his eyes as the memory of the complications of his knife wounds came flooding back. This made him think back to the day that Haley was killed and even though the pain had lessened and he had Emily in his life, who he adored, the loss of Haley was a scar that would never completely heal.He pulled Sasha closer and held on to her giving them both comfort. “Baby, I didn’t think you knew what was going on. Why didn’t you ever tell me?”

“Jackers said it made you sad and I didn’t wanna make you sad Daddy”.

“Oh honey, you can always tell me anything, even if you think it makes me sad. Don’t ever not tell me if something bothers you, okay?”.

Sasha snuggled into her father and held on tight, the remnants of the dream still with her. Hotch just held her close and gently rubbed her back. After a couple of minutes he lifted her chin so her could see her face, “Feel better?” 

She slowly nodded her head yes, “yes Daddy”.

Hotch got up to go see how Jessica was getting on in the kitchen. She looked up with concern showing on her face.

“She had a nightmare, I didn’t realize she knew what was happening when my scar tissue caused complications. Dammit”. Hotch slammed his fist against the counter, he thought he had gotten past his anger, but seeing his little girl hurt by a man that was dead made him angry. The emotions made him seethe which caused one hell of a coughing fit. Jessica maneuvered him into a chair and got him some water to help calm him down.

“Aaron, you need to calm down, and you need to let this go. Foyet is dead, remember? He’ll only keep hurting you and you’re family if you let it”.

“Jess, most of the time I can, but seeing Sasha just now, it, it…” He was having trouble holding his emotions in. It had been a long time since he felt the pain of losing Haley.

“Aaron, a part of you is always going to love Haley. Emily knows it and understands. You keep her alive for Jack, but maybe Sasha has picked-up on it. She’s a smart little girl and maybe it’s time you, Emily and Jack include her. It will help her understand”.

“I know, you’re right, I’ve been meaning to ask Jack if he wants to talk to Sasha about her. It’s still hard. It’s been six years and I’ve let her go, but..”

“But, you’ll always care, that’s just who you are Aaron and there is nothing wrong with that”.

Just then Sasha walked into the room, “Aunthie…au-un-tie Jessie”. She practically ran to the woman and threw her arms around her legs.

“Hey sweetheart, how you feeling?”

“I’m better, Daddy are you all better?” She looked-up at her father with such love and affection that it broke Hotch’s heart just a little.

He picked her up and sat her on his lap, “Yes Sash, I’m better”. He smiled at her to reassure her that everything was okay. This was turning out to be a highly emotional day and Hotch was drained from it. Jessica stood behind him and rubbed his shoulders helping him to relax.

“You guys hungry? I’ve got some chicken soup just for you two”. She smiled a reassuring smile.

“Thanks Jess, you really are the best”. She squeezed Hotch’s shoulder and moved to the kitchen to serve the comforting soup to two of her favorite people. After lunch the two patients took some more cough medicine and another dose of the Advil. Hotch carried Sasha upstairs and crawled into bed and cuddled up with his daughter under the covers. They both soon fell fast asleep.

Jessica meanwhile cleaned up from the lunch and put the leftover soup in the fridge for dinner for Hotch and Sasha. Just before leaving she took a moment to send Emily the picture of the two patients sleeping on the couch. She had some appointments to get to which meant she didn’t get to stick around to see Jack. She wrote him a quick note saying she loved him and would talk to him later then she left.  
_________________________________________  
Emily was sitting at her desk with only an hour left till she got to go home when she got the text from Jessica with the picture of Hotch with their daughter and she just melted.

“Reid, look at this,” She showed Spencer the picture and he just smiled wide.

“He looks so at peace for a change”. 

“Yeah, and he’s not working, thank god he actually listened to me for once”. Emily smiled down at the picture.

“Okay princess, what put that pretty smile on your face?” Emily looked up to see Morgan hovering around her desk.

“This,” She showed him the picture.

“I don’t think I have ever seen the Boss Man that relaxed, that is just too cute”. He smiled devishly.

“Don’t you think it Derek Morgan..”

“What?”

“Of whatever it is you want to tease Aaron about when he gets back”. 

“I was not going to say a thing pretty mama.” Which Emily did not believe at all.

“What aren’t you going to say anything about?” JJ had wandered back to her desk from getting some tea from the coffee nook.

“This,” Emily showed JJ the picture and JJ’s heart melted at the sight of their boss with his little girl curled around his chest.

“You and that little girl make him so happy Em. It’s so good to see, and he deserves it”.

Emily melted at the thought and moved to hug JJ tight to her, “Thank you Jayje. I think we both do after everything we went through”. They all took a moment to reflect on all of the terrible things that happened to both Hotch and Emily and found they were happy that the two found each other and made a loving family.

“Okay, enough reminiscing on the bad crap, I’m shutting down and going home. See you all tomorrow”. Emily gathered her things and made her way home.

She walked in the door about an hour later and saw that Jack was at the dining room table working on his homework.

“Hey Jackers, how was your day?”

“It was okay. I got an award for best speller in the class, see?”

“I see, that’s great Jack, where’s your Dad and sister?”

“I think they’re still asleep. I didn’t want to wake them because Dad needs his sleep to get better”. Emily pondered this for a moment and sat down next to her step-son.

“Jack, you understand your Dad just has the flu and he’ll be better before you know it, right?”

Jack put down his pencil and sat back with his head down, “I know Emily. I just got scared when Dad’s scars hurt him. I can’t lose him too”. He said quietly

Emily took Jack in her arms and hugged him tight to her, “You know that I would do anything in the world to protect your Dad, Sister and you, right?”

Jack nodded his head and held tight to Emily till he calmed down.

“Jack, your Dad may get sick, but it’s nothing bad. I know it’s hard sometimes because you miss your Mom so much, but I promise you, that your Dad is okay. Now, finish up I’m going to go check on them”. She ruffled his blond hair as she walked past him on her way upstairs to check on her husband and daughter.

When she reached the master bedroom she saw Hotch sitting up in bed with the covers pulled around him. He had a plain t-shirt on and his hair was ruffled from sleeping all afternoon. Sasha was on the other side of the bed bundled up with her blanket and her ever present bunny sitting next to her. The two were enjoying a game of Go Fish. 

“Hey you two, how are my two patients doing?”

“Better Mommy. Daddy’s better too. Even his owie”.

“Aaron?”

“I’ll explain later Em”. He said quietly.

Emily looked at Aaron, and then moved to the other side of the bed to sit next to her husband and daughter. She grabbed the temperature strip and took Sasha’s temperature. It had gone down to 98.5, which was great news.

“Well, looks like you’re going to be okay kiddo. I think it was just a 24 hour thing”. Emily grabbed her daughter in a hug and kissed the top of her head. “Why don’t you go play in your room for a few, okay sweetie?”

“Okay Mommy,” She moved off the bed and over to Hotch and grabbed him in a hug, “I love you Daddy”. She whispered in his ear. Hotch smiled wide and ran his hand down her hair, “I love you too princess”. The little girl ran off to her room to play until dinner.

“And how are you my handsome husband?” Emily sat in front of Hotch on the bed

“Better. You were right..”

“Say that again?” Emily teased.

“I said, you were right…”

“Hold on let me get my phone to record this because I think I just heard you say that I was right”. Emily had a twinkle in her eye and smile on her face.

“Emily Hotchner I do think you are teasing me”. He smiled the smile that made his whole face light-up.

She moved to sit next to him and put her head on his shoulder. “So, what was that all about your owie?”

Hotch sighed, “We fell asleep on the couch and Jessica came by. While I was in the kitchen Sasha was calling for me. When I went to check on her she was still half asleep. She told me she had a nightmare about when I was in the hospital. Em I didn’t even think that she would remember that. I talked to Jessica and she thinks that maybe Sasha needs to be included in Jacks talks with Hayley”.

“Have you talked to Jack about it yet?”

“No, but I will tonight”.

“I think it’s a good idea, but you’re right, it’s up to Jack. Now, how are you feeling?”

“I’m much better Mom,” That statement earned him a slap across the arm, “Hey, I’m sick,” Which earned him a good imitation of one of his famous glares.

“I’ll get some dinner going. Jess said there still some soup left for you guys and she left some lasagna for Jack and me. I’ll go get dinner heated up. Thank god I don’t have to cook, we all know what happened last time”. Emily had tried to surprise Aaron and Jack with a home cooked meal one night when they were dating and managed to set the smoke alarm on fire. They all agreed afterwards that Aaron would be in charge of cooking. 

They all enjoyed a relaxing evening both Hotch and Sasha were pretty much over their fevers and Emily helped correct some of her daughters speech. They watched movies, ate popcorn and enjoyed their time together as a family. Just as everyone was getting ready for bed Hotch went into Jacks room to have a talk.

Hotch sat on the bed next to Jack and pulled him in a hug, “Hey Jack, I have something I want to ask you. I know this time before you go to bed is for you and Mom, but Sasha is starting to understand more and she had a nightmare earlier about when I went to the hospital. What do you say we start including her in our talks to Mom? You can always say no and that’s okay I know how much you value this time”.

Jack looked up at his Dad and thought about it for a minute, “I think she should know Dad and I think Mom would like to know you’re happy”. He smiled up at his Dad telling Hotch that it was okay to bring his sister in the room with them.

Sasha got up on the bed and sat next to Jack who had a photo album on his lap. It was photos from when he was a baby to just before Haley died. Hotch sat back and watched as Jack carefully explained to his sister about Haley, but also reassured her that he loved Emily also. When it came time for their talk Jack picked up his sister and sat them both down next to his window, Hotch sat back and just let his son take the lead.

“Hi Mommy, I should have done this a long time ago. You probably know that Dad got re-married to Aunt Emily. She’s awesome and I love her too. This is my little sister, her name is Sasha Emily Hotchner and she’s five. She’s the best sister in the whole world Mom and even though you can’t be here I know you’ll help me protect her like Daddy protects Uncle Sean. I will always be there for her. I hope you don’t mind because she’s awesome. I love you Mommy and I will always miss you”. Jack looked down at his sister, “Do you want to say hi Sash?”

Sasha nodded her head yes. Jack pointed out the window to where his sister could look out, “Okay, just look up into the stars up there and say hi to Haley Hotchner”.

Sasha looked at Jack, then looked over at her Dad who nodded his head in encouragement. She said in a quiet voice, “Hi Hay-a-ley Hotchner. Thank you for my big bro-o-other. I know you’re his Mommy and I’m happy I can be his sister. He helps me with my words, some are ha-ar-der to say. I love him and Daddy. Good night”. Jack hugged his sister close to him for a minute before he got into bed.

“That was really special Jack”. Hotch looked down at his son who was fighting sleep, “You make me proud every day. I love you”.

“I love you too Dad. Love you sissy”.

“Love you Jackers”. Sasha said as she kissed her brother goodnight.

Hotch bent down and kissed Jack goodnight. He picked-up his daughter and put her to bed as well. When he was finally able to lie down next to his wife he spooned her pulling her in close to him. “I think they are going to be just fine”. He told her and kissed the nape of her neck.

“Yes they are, and so are you”. She said as they fell asleep in each other’s arms.  
________________________________________________  
Hotch made his way into the office and expected the round of teasing his team was giving him for taking a sick day. He let a few zingers go himself on his way up to his office. When he got there a wrapped gift was sitting on top of his desk. He was confused because it wasn’t his birthday and it wasn’t his and Emily’s anniversary. He looked out of his office window to see his team trying not to stare through the window. He carefully pulled off the ribbon and the wrapping paper and opened the box. He smiled wide at the gift sitting inside. It was a framed photo of Sasha sprawled across his chest with him sleeping on the couch. He looked back down at his team smiled and waved his thanks. It made him feel even luckier that his team, his family, cared so much. He put the photo on his desk with all the others and had a smile on his face the whole day.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick note, my own sister had been born with a severe cleft palette. They couldn't operate on her till she was two, the soft tissue was too delicate. Because of this she had a severe speech impediment and needed speech therapy for several years. The exercises that Aaron does with her are something that we did with my sister.


End file.
